


Fidelity

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angry Sex, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Rounds of Kink on LJ<br/>Prompt:  "How can you just leave me standing?<br/>Alone in a world so cold? Maybe I'm just too demanding<br/>Maybe I'm just like my father too bold<br/>Maybe you're just like my mother<br/>She's never satisfied<br/>Why do we scream at each other<br/>This is what it sounds like<br/>When doves cry" <br/>Kink: Fighting, Angry Sex/Make up sex<br/>Notes: Takes place during Lo-Fi, therefore there are spoilers included…. <br/>Thanks to nebula99 for her help with this, including beta reading and just for being an all around great friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink on LJ  
> Prompt: "How can you just leave me standing?  
> Alone in a world so cold? Maybe I'm just too demanding  
> Maybe I'm just like my father too bold  
> Maybe you're just like my mother  
> She's never satisfied  
> Why do we scream at each other  
> This is what it sounds like  
> When doves cry"   
> Kink: Fighting, Angry Sex/Make up sex  
> Notes: Takes place during Lo-Fi, therefore there are spoilers included….   
> Thanks to nebula99 for her help with this, including beta reading and just for being an all around great friend.

_"We don't know the days that will change our lives. Probably just as well." –Stephen King **Dreamcatcher**_

_“Betrayal is the only truth that sticks.” Arthur Miller_

Day 1   
New York City

"Wow, that's great news about JJ, isn't it?" Spencer Reid said following his lover into their hotel room. He shut the door and took off his jacket, hanging it in the small closet just inside the entry.

"Yeah," Aaron Hotchner replied distractedly. He took off his suit jacket and hung it up.

Reid walked over behind Hotch, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on Hotch's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Hotch closed his eyes and shrugged. "I…don't know. I just thought JJ…all of you could trust me. Why wouldn't she tell me?" He turned around in Reid's embrace and reached up to undo Reid's tie.

"I dunno. Maybe she just wanted to have some privacy. Although she would've had to tell us soon or we would've guessed." Reid undid the buttons on Hotch's shirt cuffs before undoing his tie.

"It's just been a long day; I guess I didn't need another surprise…and something else to worry about." Hotch frowned as he undid the buttons on Reid's shirt. 

"Tell you what, I'll promise you something, Aaron."

"What's that?"

"If you ever get me pregnant, I'll tell you the minute I know," Reid said, managing, just barely, not to grin. He finished undoing Hotch's shirt and undid his pants. 

Hotch paused in the middle of pushing Reid's shirt off his shoulders and stared at his lover for a moment. Then a smile broke across his face and he burst out laughing. He pulled Reid close. "I love you," he whispered before kissing him. 

Reid opened his mouth to Hotch, kissing his lover back and sliding his arms around Hotch's neck, fingers running through his hair. "I love you, too, Aaron," Reid said and Hotch smiled.

They finished undressing and climbed into bed, Hotch curled his body around Reid, holding his lover tight in his arms.

Day Two  
New York City

Their second day in New York City was even longer than their first, and with their third promising to be even longer, Hotch ordered the team back to the hotel just after midnight.

He undressed and slid between the sheets, watching as Reid stripped down, tossing his clothes onto the other bed.

"She looks a lot like Haley," Reid said quietly, slipping into bed next to Hotch.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Aaron. It doesn't suit you."

"Kate? Yeah, she does, a bit," Hotch replied, shrugging, as if it were nothing important.

"A lot—so, how closely did you two _liaise_ the last time you worked together," Reid asked, staring at Hotch.

Hotch frowned. "It was totally professional." He wrapped his arm around Reid, pulling him close. "I never cheated on Haley."

"But you wanted to, didn't you…and now?" Reid asked, pulling away from his lover.

"Did I think about? Yes, the thought crossed my mind, but I never acted on it."

Reid stared at Hotch for a moment and then snorted. "Yeah, right." He threw back the covers and got out of bed. "I can't do this." He walked over to the other bed and tossed the clothes there onto the floor. Before he could turn down the sheets, Reid felt Hotch's hands on his upper arms.

"Spencer, I'm not fucking her—"

"No, but you want to. What, will it be your second chance with Haley?" Reid said, teeth clenched as he whipped around to face Hotch. 

"I don't want a second chance with Haley, for Christ's sake! And Kate isn't Haley. Listen to me, please?"

Reid pushed Hotch. "Just leave me alone. You can't see it—but everyone else does—they all see that you want her. I mean, even _Morgan_ noticed."

"What the hell?" 

"You're surprised that people think that? Holed up in her office with her all day, ignoring the input of your team, fawning over her, smacking Morgan down because he _dared_ to criticise your precious Kate. You don't know how fucking stupid that makes me feel!" Reid said, barely managing not to yell and he was very close to tears. He just wanted to get in bed and be miserable. "I'm going to bed," he said, turning around again.

Hotch stared at Reid's back for a moment. "Spencer, we need to talk about this," Hotch said, arms crossed over his chest.

Reid sighed and didn't turn around. "Nothing to talk about. You want to fuck that cold British bitch and everyone knows it. And I'm a stupid fool for thinking anyone, especially you, would want me." His shoulders slumped. "Please, Hotch, just let it go, leave me alone!" 

"No, I won't leave you alone, not until you get it into your brain," Hotch paused, tapping on the back of Reid's head, "that I don't want Kate, I want you!" Reid had stilled, was standing stiffly next to the bed. Hotch wrapped his arms around him.

Reid turned around and pushed against Hotch's chest. "Back off!"

Reid's shove wasn't hard enough to get Hotch to let go of him, but it was enough to knock him off balance. He fell backward onto the bed and with his hands still holding Reid's shoulders, the younger man fell on top of him. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before Hotch rolled them over, pinning Reid to the mattress. "Listen to me, please?"

Reid stilled, muttering, "Fine, talk."

Hotch moved, straddling Reid, hands still holding his shoulders down. He let out a grunt of surprise when Reid shifted, twisting his hips and grabbing Hotch's arms, managing to roll them over so that Reid was now on top. "How do you like it?"

"Where did you learn that?"

Reid smirked. "Morgan's been giving me a bit of training in hand-to-hand."

"Seems you learned something," Hotch said. "So, what are you going to do with me now?"

"Hmmm," Reid murmured. "I think I'm going to fuck you."

"Sudden change of mood, isn't it?"

Reid chuckled as he pressed his half hard cock against Hotch's. He leaned down and pressed a hard, hot kiss against Hotch's lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Hotch opened to him, letting Reid explore him; he managed to work his arms free and wrapped them around Reid, pulling him down, pressing their bodies together.

Reid dragged his mouth away from Hotch's, kissing along his jaw line, licking and nipping his way down the side of Hotch's neck, stopping to suck the skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Hotch gasped, hips jutting up while he slid his hands down to cup and caress Reid's ass.

Reid lifted his head, staring at Hotch, his eyes almost black with arousal. "Giving you a hickey, what do you think?" he whispered. "You're mine and I don't want you to forget that," he added and moved his mouth back to the same spot, sucking even harder, teeth grazing the tender skin.

Hotch groaned, his head tilting back to give Reid more access. Reid had never been so possessive with him before and Hotch was finding it incredibly hot. His cock was hard and aching as he pushed up, rubbing it against Reid's erection, making them both moan with the sensation. 

When Reid raised his head again, Hotch looked at him and said, "I thought you were going to fuck me?"

Reid nodded, smiling. "Oh, I am, don't you worry about that." He leaned down and kissed Hotch again. Finally, he reached over and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He squeezed some onto his fingers, roughly shoving a finger into Hotch's hole, quickly adding a second one, stretching him. He then spread lube over his cock and pushed inside his lover in one hard stroke. 

Hotch winced at the pain, his hands gripping the headboard. He didn't tell Reid to stop. "Fuck me," he gasped, legs wrapping around Reid's hips.

Leaning forward, Reid kissed him again; mouth harsh against Hotch's their teeth clicking together. Pulling back, Reid stared at Hotch and started thrusting in and out of his lover, long and hard. Hotch groaned as Reid's cock brushed over his prostate repeatedly. 

Neither spoke and the only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and the slapping of skin against skin. Hotch shouted out when Reid's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it roughly and in time to his thrusts into Hotch's ass.

Hotch was close; he started moaning his lover's name and his legs tightened around Reid's hips, urging him on. "More, Spencer, please, oh, fuck!"

Reid fucked him even harder and faster, his hand matching that rhythm on Hotch's cock. It was enough to send Hotch over the edge and he came, his hips jerking as his come spurted over Reid's hand. 

Groaning, Reid kept fucking him for a few more strokes before he came, pushing hard into Hotch, spilling inside his lover. He was still for a moment before sliding his cock out of Hotch's ass and collapsing on the bed next to his lover.

They lay there for a few minutes, neither speaking as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Hotch leaned over and grabbed some tissues, handing a couple to Reid. 

Reid rolled over, half on the bed and half on Hotch. He reached up and cupped his face. "Aaron, I'm—"

"It's okay," Hotch cut him off. "I do love you, Spencer," he said and leaned up, kissing Reid gently.

 

Day 3  
New York City

Hotch had gotten up earlier than he usually did to head down to the office. He'd woken Reid to let him know and to say good bye to him. His lover seemed less angry. *Of course, he wasn't totally awake, either,* Hotch thought as he walked into Joyner's office.

He wasn't surprised to see her on the phone already and from the few snippets he could overhear, it sounded like she was talking to her boss. Hotch immediately settled in and started reviewing the files, trying to find out something, to figure out something about these unsubs and what they were up to. He glanced at Kate when he heard her hang up the phone. "Your boss?"

Joyner nodded. "Yes, asking me, yet again, why I didn't have any more information for him." She sighed, walking to stand next to Hotch. "I can't afford to lose this one, Aaron."

"I know, Kate. We're doing our best," Hotch replied. 

"I know, it's just there's so much riding on this…and I don't just mean for me. We have no idea what their target is—" Kate paused and rubbed her hands down her face. "Sorry for whining. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Hotch smiled gently and rubbed her upper arm. "It's okay. I do understand."

She returned his smile and stared at him, reaching out, she splayed her fingers lightly over the centre of his chest. "Aaron…did you ever wonder what might've been…before, if you hadn't been married?" she asked softly, moving closer to him.

He backed up a bit, took hold of her hand gently to move it from his body, but didn't let go of it immediately. "I…yes, I did, but nothing can happen between us."

"Why not?" she asked as she moved closer again, her hands sliding up his arms. "You're divorced now."

Hotch licked his lips and tried to step back again, but his way was blocked by a table. "Kate, I can't, I'm seeing someone…"

"Oh, it can't be _that_ serious, you've only just got the divorced finalised," she said, sliding one hand behind his neck and pressing her body against his. She pulled his head down and pressed her mouth against his.

Hotch knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't let this happen but…part of him _did_ want to know, was curious, even if he was with Reid. But as they kissed, he felt nothing; she didn't stir him, didn't touch him in any way; certainly not like Reid did. He'd just grasped her waist to push her away when the door opened.

"Hotch, you forgot—"

Hotch pulled away from Kate and stared wide-eyed at Reid, who was standing just inside the office door, files in hand and shock on his face. 

"Spencer, it's not—"

"Don't, just…liar!" Reid hissed. He turned and walked quickly out of the office. 

Hotch pushed brusquely past Kate to follow his lover. 

"Aaron, what's—"

" _That_ is who I'm seeing, Kate," he replied as he sped out of the office. He couldn't believe he'd been so damned stupid. He saw Reid crossing the mostly empty bullpen and called out to him. "Reid, wait, please."

Reid stopped for moment before continuing to walk away. Hotch caught up with Reid, and grabbed his shoulder. "Agent Reid, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hotch asked, nodding his head toward a nearby meeting room.

Reid turned around, moving away from Hotch's touch and the look on his face, the pain in his eyes, took Hotch's breath away. He knew he'd fucked up yet again. Hotch walked into the room and waited until Reid followed him before closing the door. "Spencer—"

"Agent Hotchner, unless you want to discuss this case or my performance on it, I don't think there's anything you have to say that I want to hear." Reid's voice was as cold as his gaze.

"Spencer, please. I'm sorry—she kissed me; I was stupid, I let her. It didn't mean anything!" Hotch could hear the desperation in his own voice and hated it.

Reid bit his lower lip and crossed his arms in front of his body. He snorted. "If you didn't really want her to kiss you, I think you could've stopped her." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "So much for not wanting her, huh, Aaron? I was so fucking stupid to believe you…everyone leaves me in the end." Turning around, Reid opened the door. He looked back over his shoulder. "You know, I used to believe you were the one person in the world who would never lie to me. Guess I was wrong. Again." He walked out, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Hotch grabbed the back of a nearby chair and closed his eyes. Reid's words struck him deep in his heart…and he knew the words were true. He'd just added himself to the list of people in Reid's life who had betrayed him. Hotch had no idea what he was going to do.

"Hotch?" JJ asked, standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment. Then, mask in place, he spoke. "I'm fine—what's up?" he asked, walking toward the doorway. As much as he wanted to chase Reid down and beg for his forgiveness, Hotch knew it would have to wait; there was a job to be done.

The whole day was a struggle for Hotch; he wanted to talk to Reid but there just wasn't any time—and even if there had been, he was sure Reid wouldn't have agreed to listen. 

Later that evening, after they'd discovered they were dealing with a terrorist cell and the BAU team had split up to perform their assigned tasks, Hotch and Joyner were gathering papers in her office before they left for the mayor's office.

Kate reached out to touch Hotch's arm. "Aaron, about this morning, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"What's done is done," he replied coldly, and pulled away from her. "C'mon, let's go," he said, holding the door open for her.

They strode out through the office, neither speaking. Hotch held the front door open for Joyner and followed her out into the night.

And then the world exploded…


End file.
